I'm Already His
by twirltheflag
Summary: A Russia Drabble Story. Enjoy!


I'm Already his (Russia)

Another long day of being a country is finally over. Time for bed

I switched out of my khaki shorts & replaced them with cotton boxers shorts. I removed my sweaty, dark purple t-shirt & put on a navy tank top instead. I hung my sun hat up & left my heavy duty hiking boots underneath it.

I pulled my golden hair out of its high pony tail. the waves fell around my shoulders, framing my face. I brushed it a little, to get it back into place. I went to my little pet koala, Aiden, & stroked his fur until he fell asleep. This was my nightly routine; I did it to relax me… but I had been on edge the past few weeks.

Ever since I joined the world conference, I had a hard time falling asleep; I just had the strange feeling that some one was in my bed room, but when I turned on the light, I was alone. It had been keeping me up & making me exhausted.

I walked back to my room. A chill ran down my spine, as it had for previous last two weeks. I turned on the lights. I was the only one there & everything was how I usually left it. I went to my window & threw the curtains. The window was bard, as usual.

'What's wrong with me?'

I looked up at the full moon. Full moons in the Australian deserts are more beautiful than anything. The moon illuminates everything & the night comes alive with nocturnal creatures.

'I'll leave the curtains open.'

I turned off the light

I went to the end of my bed to say prayers.

A chuckle.

I whipped around.

And there he was, leaning up against the wall, illuminated by the moonlight.

Ivan.

"Hello, Sydney."

What was he doing here?

Yes, I was his comrade, but we had only known each other for 2 weeks. And I hadn't told anyone where I lived. How could he know? & why was visiting at night? Why was he in my room?

"I see that my presence here has made it extremely hard for you to sleep. You must be so tired."

'He's been in my room, every night, since we met? Why?'

He shrugged himself off the wall & advanced on me. I wanted to move away, but my legs were frozen stiff, save for some buckling. Why was he frightening me like this?

His right hand rested, heavily, on my left shoulder.

"Believe me, you will sleep much better tonight."

His hand slipped down my arm, sliding my strap down over my shoulder.

I shrugged it back into place

"What do you want?"

His sinister smile widened. He slowly lowered himself until he was kneeling at my feet. His once sweet, innocent eyes were burning now.

"Become one with mother Russia."

He grabbed the back of my ankles & pulled. This threw me back onto my bed.

He crawled on top of me.

He was out of the moonlight, so I couldn't see his face, but I saw those same burning eyes through the darkness. His heavy, Vodka sour breath was ice cold on my face.

What could I do?

I could try to push him off; he'd pin my arms down.

I could try to kick him; he could force my legs down with his body weight.

I try to grab a pillow & distract him with it; he could block it.

Every option I came up with was dashed by the look in his eyes; those eyes that were saying "Try anything you want, but it won't help you."

I couldn't fight him.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for him to force himself upon me.

Silence. Piercing silence.

He chuckled. I felt his weight come off me. I opened my eyes & sat up. He just stood there, looking straight into my eyes. I almost preferred his burning look as opposed to this, unreadable face.

He tilted my chin up with his index finger & thumb.

"I don't have to take you, Sydney… You're already mine."

He knelt onto the bed & pressed his lips to mine. They were smooth lips but they were hard & the kiss was rough & wet. His tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth.

He sucked at my lips as he pulled away. We stared at each other for a moment.

A cold wind blew across my face, forcing my eyes shut.

And he was gone. The window was still bared. Everything was as it was.

'I don't have to take you; you're already mine.'

It frightened me more than the thought of what he could've done to me.


End file.
